


Golden

by Novocaine_Heart



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, POV Chloe Decker, Song fic, lucifer season 4, lucifer season 4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novocaine_Heart/pseuds/Novocaine_Heart
Summary: The piano died off before his voice and his hands and arms fell limp on the keys. Even in the dimmed light she could see tears rolling down the scarred face.(Season 4 spoilers, don't read if you don't want to know)





	Golden

She needed to talk to him. It had been a week since he’d been shot at Lux and she was told to get as far away as she could so he would heal, because somehow she made the devil mortal. _Her_. It had been two days later that Linda had told her she should go see him. But she left it for a week instead. She just had to make sure he was okay. And that she was okay herself.

Lux had been closed for the time following his shooting, forcing party goers to fulfill their desires elsewhere. Opening the club doors, Lux had never seemed so lightless. She could see well enough in the dim lit room and noticed the spotlight over the piano on but slightly dimmed.

It was like the loft all over again. There was a monster in Lucifer’s clothes, plucking piano keys in random somber tunes. _No, not a monster_ , she had to keep reminding herself, _it’s just Lucifer_.

Lucifer. With eyes of hell’s fire and red skin burned raw with dark scares and deep furrows. How this was the same man she still couldn’t comprehend. It was still an unsettling thing to see, but when she moved further along the balcony and behind a pillar she saw something that halted those thoughts immediately. She saw a man who was broken and hopeless curled over the keys. He stopped playing and looked up, he had to know she was there, he always knew when she was close.

He started playing again, an actual song, and the mournful words hit her hard.

“ _How cruel is the golden rule  
When the lives we lived are only golden-plated?_

_And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me  
And though I carry karats for everyone to see_

_And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies_  
_And all the lovers with no time for me_  
_And all of the mothers raise their babies_  
_To stay away from me_ ”

He had to know she was there. Because it sounded like he was singing to her. He wanted her to listen, to understand.

“ _Tongues on the sockets of electric dreams  
Where the sewage of youth drowned the spark of my teens_

_And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me_ ”

He looked up on that line and she knew he was looking to heaven.

“ _And though I carry karats for everyone to see_

_And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies  
And all the lovers with no time for me_”

His voice grew in strength but couldn’t hide his sorrowful tone.

“ _And all of the mothers raise their babies_  
_To stay away from me_  
_And pray they don't grow up to be…_ ”

The piano died off before his voice and his hands and arms fell limp on the keys. Even in the dimmed light she could see tears rolling down the scarred face. Tears on a face like that made no sense yet now she could see just how heartbroken he was. And she didn’t know what to do. He bent forward until his forehead rested on the piano top and his arms circled around his head. His quiet crying echoed softly in the club.

And she didn’t know what to do, so she did the only thing she could. She left, which had become the only thing she could do now.

**Author's Note:**

> Golden - Fall Out Boy
> 
> This is such an underrated song that tells such a sad story. I'll let you guys interpret the meanings as to why I chose to have him sing this song :)


End file.
